


The Other side does not make any sense.

by Voidgremlin



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Here's a new case, it's about, a Grim reaper, a conspiracy, a thief, a kid, the human race and Dirk.Weird ? Not enough to make anything that happen all-right.





	The Other side does not make any sense.

It’s always hard to imagine an empty space, after all any room or container have at least twenty items, big and small. You have compact and bland furniture in a minimalist decorum, weird, mismatched and overbearing objects in any family home and you get the anchovy jar and all the microscopic inhabitants of the container.

  
Anyway, all spaces contain at least twenty objects alive and inert but, by the way the higher ups would like to say that both are not exclusive, and if it is an accurate description of space then the place that Friedkin is in is not a space, an anti-space perhaps but not space.

  
There were Nothing, negative twenty. An area with no frontier and no one and no thing in view, Only Black and Chrome with no end and above … something ? One thing at least. If Hugo could describe it above is an endless map with blue shades not like the sky, more like turquoise-y thing ? And… And it was not all over but there were so many dots it could feel the same, shining bright blue stars. But beside that beautiful weirdass thing according to the former supervisor it is so so so empty and stupid. He could not take it.

  
As he watches the same aimless connected dots, he understood everything but there is no point of knowing, like if you can’t tell it to anyone, what’s the point, if no one and no thing is here to listen to him being aware. It is just lonely.

  
As he watches the same stars he wished to talk to someone, to even a table, to the squeezie toy to say that he knows everything that he knows more than project Alpha ever will but the space stayed overtly silent. Whatever was done here was not meant to be done there.

  
\----------------------------------->

 

If someone ask: “Where is the Blackwing facility” know that it used to be in a small England town, then in the Nevada desert Area 52 style but since the desactivation of the blackwing and its reactivation by someone named Wilson and … Former-supervisor Hugo Friedkin, who is considered as an idiot by its peers but it would more thoughtful to say someone who was not put in his chosen field nonetheless he wanted to be there.  
People often do bad choice of field, that’s nearly a rite of passage like a student who dismiss art major, because Math is an important study thing, most of the time mistakes like that are a easy fix, because everyone fall in love again with art. Anyway this mistake costed his life. But I’m getting ahead of myself.

  
During his short but brilliant and falling supervision the new blackwing facility was installed in a secret wing of a Ikea storage in Seattle, lack of funding caused the Blackwing to share facility with a corporate, They give some space furnitures and someone to take care of Gnorverk and Blackwing pay some electricity bills paid and free labor hour done by the blackwing agents themself.

  
Who ? Who is Gnorverk you ask ? It’s not important to the story right now and I would like to explain what happened in this facility on that fateful day, the day that lead to the death of the Grim Reaper, the found of the lost child, the rise of a creator and a shark-kitten who should have not been lost. Anyway it’s important to set a scene.  
So imagine Ikea, an aimless capitalist labyrinth who force you to go through and through multiple corridor full of aesthetically pleasing object and furnitures and since the human minds is always attracted by aesthetics like flies are attracted to hot turds. Sorry bad analogy.

  
Anyway,in this corridor where people touch objects, children get excited by bunk beds in a dream room, there’s a woman with a bob cut in her 40s and alone, a grey pant suit, a suitcase and a very focused look in the eye, really alert for everything and a pack of chips hungrily eaten. That woman is here with purpose and without hesitation step in front of a poor man looking lost, grey suit and weird pins on the collar, he is holding a tablet fidgeting with it, trying to zoom in the map displayed on the screen. That man is Blackwing material, lowkey stupid with little charm.

  
That woman chirped in with a smile to the lost dude “Need any help ?”. He get startled, stumbled on his words, with some recognition in his eyes , thankful for the apparent help, explaining how lost he was and how it is his only third day and he can’t get lost again because it’s getting ridiculous. The grey suit woman took the tablet from his hands and expertly watched the map, she with a smile showed the poor dude the way.  
While she walked him to the backroom door that lead to a secret place that held one of the weirdest wing of the CIA keep in mind that this woman isn’t what this poor lost fellow think she is, she is not a friendly coworker, bc the friendly coworkers are too busy keeping score of the weirdest encounters that happens in their halls, she is not an helpful woman with a knack with maps who understood very quickly how to navigate this place, she is and weirdly is a woman who have questions.

  
Unbeknownst to the poor man she never gave back the tablet, Thanks Gary for your thoughtfulness.

  
Unbeknownst to most people inside the facility she was not blackwing material, not that she is more clever than the usual member but she embodies the kind of person they would most likely want to stop and put in a locked room than let roam the halls free.  
She walked down the corridor and tried to figure out a way to have the names of the captured projects, Marzanna, Herodias, Elli, Golem, Wraith, Vesta… So many friends taken within the facility she thought, maybe she could visit them before the interrogation.

  
_There’s no time to do that. Focus._

  
She shook her head and meet with a secretary, they were inside a cubicle, crunching numbers and banging their head at the rhythm of the music in their earpiece.

  
“Hi, my name is Zayneb Mansour, i have an appointment with Supervisor Adams at, um,” she looked at the computer screen for the hour “at 9:30 am.”

  
The secretary frowned, trying to flip through the appointments listed. “I’m sorry ma’am, i don’t think you have an appointment, I have nothing here and I’m not sure I know you… I mean, what kind of clearance do you have ?”

  
“I have an appointment my dear, I’m asking for it, name is: Zayneb Mansour, my clearance is being a Project and I want to see the supervisor right now… And you know what ? I suppose this phone have a direct line to his office ? Right ?”

  
“I’m, I mean yes ? But… Hey !” The secretary shouted as the woman bend over the desk to grab the red phone spilling the chips all over the really probably important papers to their dismay.

  
“You can’t do that ! Ma’am please Give me back that phone!”

  
Zayneb ignored the weak attempt to reach the phone made a few steps away from the poor dude, mouthing a sorry for all the chips. The ring tuned in, once, twice and a third time when the supervisor answered.

  
“Hello ?”

  
“Hi, Project Mot here, I wanna talk, meet me at my room before I kill everyone. Thanks”

“Wha-”

She hanged up the phone, looked at Mx. Ava and smiled. “See got an appointment, don’t worry, I will find the way to my holding cell” She reached to grab a handful of chips and stepped away.

For Ava, that woman just made sure that they will be fired at the end of the day. To me she is not really rude, it’s just that Blackwing must bring back bad memories, and having a persona to deal with it, is really normal. She is just… You know. Like that. For Supervisor Adams that phone call flipped everything about his carefully planned day. He didn’t wasted any time to call in Mr Priest and he didn’t wasted any time to reach the holding area for Mot, Mot room is in the higher security area meaning the room is hermetically sealed, and can only be accessed by high level agents cards, like Supervisor Adams and only Supervisor Adams. Ken didn’t understood why the heck an actual project would reach out to him, to Blackwing, especially why the hell a Holistic Killer, as in kill the psychics no matter how much invulnerable they can be with the help of the universe would turn herself in. Especially knowing how she was treated in the past by Blackwing.

When reaching the cell, Mr Priest was already there, smirking ignoring the pain of his scar.

  
“Did you saw her? “ Asked Ken.

  
“Nope, but i would like to think that she is waiting for us inside her room. Project Mot is well known to be no waste of words and really precise about her needs. In my room, means In her room. As simple as that… You got your key ?”

  
Ken nodded, his anxiety going off the roof but keeping a calm demeanor. He used the card and the door opened. To reveal. An empty room.

  
“Uh…” Mr. Priest started to chuckle “talk about disappointing, I was ready to think she was able to open a room which only opens with your key.”

  
“You know her well ? Do you think this is a red herring ?”

  
“What ? You worried she is out there trying to kill the few captured project we got ?”

  
“That’s not my main worry.”

  
“Ooooh you are worried she free Marzana to kill you ?”

  
“Not that either but Mr. Priest could you answer me?”

  
“It’s not a red herring Supervisor Adams” The woman in a grey suit said appearing behind them “sorry for the lateness, there’s too many corridor in your facility. I got lost. But at least the room you planned for me looks extra nice !”

  
She looked around before sitting down at the table, motionning to Ken to do the same then opened a notebook ready to write”

  
“Please share my compliments to whoever designed it. I LooOOve the minimalist interior.”

  
“I will do that. Thanks.” Ken made a pleasant smile as Mr. Priest stand right behind him.

“Tell me, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit ?”

  
“Well, I’m working on a case and I have to ask you some questions.”

  
“Me ? I was the head of blackwing for only a few months, I’m not sure I’m qualified to answer everything but I will do my best.”

"What ?” she turned her head right, as if she was listening to something, chuckled “No, you are mistaken, I’m here to ask Ken Adams something, not Supervisor Adams. It’s about the Spring case.”

  
“The Spring case ?”

  
“Time machine.”

  
“Oh.” Ken frowned trying to figure out why the time machine was any relevance, it was so long ago, and he changed so much from that faithful time with Bart and realizing he could help fix everything, like he does now with Blackwing.  
“Who fixed the time machine ?”

  
“Uh, I did, I fixed it. They needed it to make the timelines works and make it full circle.” He babbled under Osmund interested eyes “Save the girl kind of.”

  
Zayneb started noting down, Ken name, nodding. “Riiiight, and who brought you at this place, at this moment?”

  
“Why do you ask ?”

  
“Unlike some others I cannot understand how some things connect and I need some help to understand how this case came to be”

  
“Came to be ? Isn’t the case over ?”

  
She stayed silent. Tapping her pencil against the dark notebook.

  
“I followed Bart, I mean, Project Marzanna.”

  
“Followed ?”

  
“She kidnapped me, but it’s because I didn’t ran away I was there, to fix the machine.”

  
Her head turned left, she hummed approvingly. “I thought Marzanna killed people ?”

  
“She does… Do you think she did something wrong ?”

  
“I ask questions sir, do you think that Marzanna allowed you to do it because of friends…”

  
“Do you know where you are, Mot ? You are in my facility, and I’m not a fool, I know who you are. I know that you judge and remove the subject you consider unfitting of their role in the grand scale of things and if you consider that Bart did something wrong you have to tell me.”

  
“Who said that you had to save the girl ?”

  
“What ? No one, I just have to fix the machine because he needed to send it back in time, to close the time loop”

  
“Who is he ?”

  
“Dirk. Dirk Gently. Project Icarus.”

  
“Well Project Marzanna is no trouble then”

  
“Is Project Icarus in trouble then ? Uh Z?” Asked Osmund.

  
“You would like that, don’t you Mr. Priest ?”

  
He only smirked. While Ken hunched down over the table.

  
“ Nothing wrong was done, everything was fixed.”

  
“Yeah, yeah… One last question ? Can I see Bart ?”

  
“What ? No, I mean …” He turned toward Mr. Priest who shook his head.

  
“That would a tentalous bad idea, that girl is a sneaky one, what say she is not lying now ? I’m not an expert but she is baaAAaad.”

  
They both turned back toward the now empty chair where Z was sitting before. A computer and a phone put down on the desk.

Zayneb was leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------>

In a study, that was former Friedkin bedroom there were Lt. Assistent searching in the mess of files and outdated Copy Disks, as he put some files inside his backpack, alarms started blaring, Michael startled at that, put as many files as he could inside the bag before sneaking out of the room. His breathing was fast and irregular but he forced himself to walk straight, counting his steps. The lanky man tried to make himself look small and unimportant, while the security team started to run around.

  
“What are we looking for ?”

  
“Grey suit, suitcase, bob hair ?”

  
“Like one of our agent ?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Fuck.”

  
Michael didn’t understood why they were looking for an agent and what the commotion was about but as long as they weren’t looking for him. It’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna be ok, was the motto he thought over and over looking for the nearest exit. He walked toward an endless corridor, fidgeting, trying to find a way out without panicking. He needed to leave the facility, that madness facility, with all the awful things going on, the death, the stupidity, until meeting in front of himself, a lady, grey suit and a suitcase, no pins on her collar.

  
“Hi ! You seems like a guy that wanna leave this place. Wanna be my friend, my dude, my pal ?”

  
He looked at her, gaping mouth. She smiled and took his hand.

  
“According to that plan, the quickest way out is…. Uhhh This door !” and dragged him out. The door lead, to a underground parking, where a black Van was sitting idle, along the other personnel cars.

  
“That’s my car here, I will give you a ride.”

  
While the lieutenant stayed silent, he couldn’t understood how one person could help him to leave the facility as easy as it is ? He sat on the shotgun seat with his backpack on his knees, he turned his head around to watch the Van. The front seats was fairly normal, beside the stupid mini fridge being put in the space where the legs should be, in the container area thousand of boxes full of notebook and walls full of flip phones. She sat down on the driver seat and started driving, away from the facility, the ikea, the crazy Blackwing project. Like it was nothing. Michael stared at her like the impossible she is.

  
“Who are you ?”

  
“I’m Z, or project Mot in the Blackwing jargon.”

  
“Why did you helped me ?”

  
“Because I could ?”

  
“That’s all? “

  
“Yeah ? You are like my friend now. Anyway, where do you wanna go ?”

  
“I don’t know ? I can’t go home, I can’t go back to Blackwing when they realize I have… “

  
“Oh yeah, that’s important stuff it seems, You know what… I think I know where you could feel safe and sound. It’s an hotel but the people here are super nice. Don’t worry pal. You will be ok. You can eat something if you wanna. I got sandwiches in the fridge.”

  
Michael nodded some tears in his eyes, and started eating the sandwich.

  
“Thank you so much”

  
“Don’t think about it pal. Also…” She searched in the glove box for a flip phone “ Have that darling, call me when you need it.”

  
“And when will it be ?”

  
“Dunno I’m not Project Banshee.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is not Beta-ed and here's the prologue, i have no idea where to go from there. LMAO I'm trying.  
> Tags will be updated with the chapters


End file.
